F4 and the Hogwarts Adventure
by littlewolf123
Summary: One random day, the F4 and Tsukushi got a letter from Hogwarts. They decide to attend and create havok and mayhem as Tsukushi and Tsukasa's relationship is tested. TXT Rated T for some cussing.


Author's Note:

This story is something random I've come up with since I couldn't find any Hogwarts/HYD crossovers, I decided to make one of my own. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't want to have to keep putting this up for every chapter, so this is for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FRUITS BASKET, I DID, I'D BE ONE HELL OF A RICH PERSON. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY IDEAS AND THE KEY BOARD I'M USING TO TYPE THIS STORY ON.

Q#$$&($#$$&&&$$&#$(!#$!&#$!#($!#$&!#$(&!#$(&!#&!#$(&!#(&!#($&!#(&!#($&!&!#&!#(&!#

Chapter One

Doumiyouji Mansion, East Wing, Master Bedroom, Living Room

Dear Messers. Tsukasa Doumiyouji, Rui Hanazawa, Akira Mimasaka, Sojirou Nishikado, and Miss Tsukushi Makino;

We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the selected few to join Hogwarts for one year as an International Asian British alliance program exchange student. You and the other 4 students will meet at the front gates of Eitoku Gakuen and a Professor will be there to guide you on Monday March 10th. Please pack accordingly.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class

"What the hell?!" Tsukasa shouted furiously after re-reading the letter again. He set it down on the table as Akira reached out and grabbed it. The owl bristled and gave Tsukasa a haughty look as it smoothed its feathers.

Tsukasa glared at the tawny bird. "What do you want, you smelly, ugly, pauper!"

"Tsukasa, a bird can't be a pauper," Tsukushi laughed at her boyfriend. Then she turned to the rest of the F4. "What do you think guys? It could just be someone playing a joke on us."

"When I find out who it is, I'm so gonna red tag him." Tsukasa muttered darkly.

"Tsukasa! Aren't you a little too old for that anymore?" Tsukushi admonished. "Anyways, I think that we should go. I mean, we have nothing to lose, if we go," Tsukushi amended quickly, seeing as her boyfriend was glaring at her.

"Are you dense, you baka onna?" He asked. "It may be a trap for us, and I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt. I've had enough of that from my bitch of a mother."

Tsukushi's face softened as she remembered all the times when Tsukasa's mother had tried to tear them apart by threatening her loved ones and even her. Let see, she had almost been raped, kidnapped, hurt, and her house taken away all in one year. She shuddered.

"Okay, well, but I really want to try this, Tsukasa," Tsukushi told him. "My gut instinct is telling me to believe this."

Before Tsukasa had time to say his opinions, Akira, the ever peaceful mediator intervened.

"Tsukushi, you should see this from Tsukasa's point of view. I mean, how many boyfriends had their girlfriend kidnapped, almost raped, threatened, and hurt all in one year? But, Tsukasa, I do kind of agree with Tsukushi. I have a gut feeling that this is true. What about if we bring our bodyguards along if her safety is what you worry about. How about it?" He turned to Sojirou and Rui for backup.

Sojirou shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do, and there may be hot girls there. I'm in." Everyone looked at Rui, who in turn yawned.

"If Tsukushi's in I'm in." he said sleepily.

"Alright then it's settled!" Chirped Tsukushi happily.

"What?! What's settled?" Tsukasa roared, his temper lost. "I won't allow it! I will…."

"Please?" Tsukushi asked with her best puppy dog eyes, she knows he couldn't resist. "It would mean so much to me."

"I…arg! Fine, do what you want you baka. And if you get kidnapped, I'm not going to be responsible, got that?" He shot a glare to his friends.

Q#$$&($#$$&&&$$&#$(!#$!&#$!#($!#$&!#$(&!#$(&!#&!#$(&!#(&!#($&!#(&!#($&!&!#&!#(&!#

**Eitoku Gakuen: Monday March 10th, 4:00 pm **

"See, I knew that this was a joke!" Yelled Tsukasa. He was about to stomp off when there was a small 'pop' and everyone turned towards that direction. There was a man with a shabby, worn dress and tussled light brown hair with blue eyes.

Tsukasa stared dumbly at him for a second and demanded furiously, "are you that dumbo guy?"

The man stopped in front of them with a confused face.

"Dumbo? Oh, do you mean professor Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Do I care?" Tsukasa retorted back with his high and mighty attitude.

"Tsukasa!" Admonished Tsukushi, nudging her boyfriend on the ribs. "Don't be so rude." She hissed. Then she turned towards the man and bowed. "Gomen nasai, watashi no koi no baka janai. Honto ni sumimasen." (Sorry, my boyfriend is an idiot. I'm really sorry.)

"Eh?" Asked the man. "I don't understand Japanese. Oh, I'm sorry, I need to do a translation spell on you.

_Languidi fluento_"

"Eh? I could speak English!" Said Tsukushi, amazed at her perfect, fluent English skills.

"Che," said Tsukasa, "that's nothing. We already knew how to speak English anyways so how is that so amazing?" He glared at the man, a little jealous.

"So, who the hell are you? You're supposed to introduce yourself, you know. it's rude not to, what have they taught you at that school, che, commoners." He glared.

The man seemed taken back. The boy was really rude, he hadn't expected this.

"I'm sorry, my name is Professor Lupin and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come now, I'll need to take you to Hogwarts soon."

"Wait, how do we know if we can trust you?" Akira asked, suspiciously. "You may not know this, but we four are the heirs of the most prominent families in Japan so we don't take our security lightly. Even now, we have hundreds of men at our beck ready to shoot if you were to harm us. And I don't think that stick would defend you against hundreds of machine guns."

Again, Remus was at lost at what to do. Why had Dumbledore, out of all people, picked the heirs of the richest families in Japan, and a rude one at that too. He shook his head at the bad luck he had. Then he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation.

"I give a wizard's oath to not harm you and bring you to Hogwarts safely." He said, solemnly, holding out his wand. A silver whisp floated out of his wand.

"Err, that's uh, unique? But how is that going to assure our safety?" Akira asked, confused. Sojirou laughed in the background and Rui smiled amusedly.

"A wizard's oath can't be broken, and if I do, I will die. And I like living thank you very much." Answered Remus.

"I still don't know, maybe we can take about 70 men with us? That's a reasonable request and if you truly aren't our enemy then you wouldn't mind, right?" Sojirou asked.

"That's…uh, alright. I guess." Remus gave in. "but we have to make a large circle because we're using a portkey and everyone has to touch the item."

Everyone got situated around a cardboard box. Alright, 3, 2, 1-

There was a swish and then it suddenly stopped. "Ahhh!" There was a high pitched scream as Tsukushi landed on top of Tsukasa.

"Ump! He uttered. "Tsukushi, as much as you like my body, you're kinda heavy." He smirked as she turned red and quickly got off him. He held her hands to stop her from getting off and kissed her.

"Oi, you two love birds can do that later, right now, can we stop it with the PDA?" Akira teased.

"Shut up!" Yelled Tsukasa and Tsukushi together blushing furiously.

Remus chuckled. 'So, the girl and the rude boy were together. Ah, young love,' he thought.

They were in front of a giant castle and Tsukushi gasped. It was so big and pretty. Like in the medieval times.

"Che, this is their school?" Scoffed Tsukasa, "it's so small. It's nothing compared to my summer Villa Italy."

"And smaller than Eitoku"- added in Akira

"And more dirtier I bet cuz it's so old."

"Err," Remus sweatdropped. "This wasn't the response that Hogwarts usually drew out in people. Well, they did say they were from the richest family in Japan."

The headmaster came out and greeted everyone warmly. "Thank you for deciding to attend this exchange program. Please tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll do my best to fix it." His twinkled merrily. "Well, what are we standing out here for, come in, come in. You must be tired after all that walking. Let's introduce you guys to the school."

He led them into a door, and stopped them. "Please enter when the door opens and walk up to the front."

Then he went in the door.

Q#$$&($#$$&&&$$&#$(!#$!&#$!#($!#$&!#$(&!#$(&!#&!#$(&!#(&!#($&!#(&!#($&!&!#&!#(&!#

**In the Great Hall: **

"Harry, Ron, did you hear? There's going to be exchange students from Japan! That's why this summer, I studied their traditions and it's really amazing! I hope they're nice, and I can make friends with them. I really wish-"

"Hermione, calm down." Said Harry laughing at his best friend. "I'm pretty sure, they'll be glad to know you too."

"I don't know, Harry, you know I've read in the book that Asians are friendly, but don't trust easily. And they're really polite and uptight about traditions. What if I mess up and offend them? What if-"

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, those who are returning and the first timers." Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. The trio quickly snapped to attention. "As you may have already been informed, there will be five Japanese exchange students this year to study abroad and develop deeper communications and unity between Asia and Europe. Please be kind to them as they have traveled a long way to be here with us. Everyone clapped as the door opened and 5 figures walked in."

In the front was Tsukasa and Tsukushi with Sojirou and in the back were Akira and Rui. The typical F4 position with Tsukushi. They strolled to the front, languidly and gracefully, as you would expect a aristocratic person to do. They had an air of elegance and sophistication with an assured confidence. They had a smirk on their face as they finally stopped at the front of the Great Hall and faced the students.

"Ah, here they are," said Dumbledore, amused. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves? And tell us a little bit about yourselves too."

No one moved to say anything. Then the girl hesitantly moved forward and spoke. "Hello, my name is Makino Tsukushi. I am 17 years old, and it's very nice to be here in England. Please be good to us. Then she bowed."

She nudged Tsukasa a little hard as he glared. With a sigh, and an air of arrogance he looked at the students. "Ore-sama no Doumiyouji Tsukasa, call me Doumiyouji, I am the heir to the Doumiyouji Corporations so don't piss me off, or I'll just fire your parents and make you a homeless beggar. So just stay away and don't annoy me because I don't care to associate with commoners like you. Oh and if you touch my girlfriend, Tsukushi, I'll kill you."

"Doumiyouji!" Yelled Tsukushi. She only said his family name when she was mad at him.

"What?! You told me to introduce myself! What do you want from me, woman?"

"What I want is some common courtesy, Doumiyouji. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you're above everyone else. I'm a so called "commoner" do you hate me?"

"No! You're different. You're, well, you! And since you're my girlfriend, you don't count." He said huffily.

"Doumiyouji Tsukasa! I can't believe you! And here I was thinking how mature you've grown. You haven't grown the first time we've met!"

"And here are the lovely fighting couple I've grown used to. I've been wondering where you guys have gone." Sojirou joked putting an arm over Tsukasa and Tsukushi, creating a distance between them.

"Urusai Baka!" They both yelled at the same time. They looked at each other for a brief moment and laughed.

"Sorry, I yelled at you," Tsukushi apologized, then smiled. "You were being so rude and well, yea. I take back what I said, I guess it's an improvement from the first time I've met you."

"Msorrytoo." He mumbled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, say it again?" Tsukushi teased.

"I'm sorry too." Tsukasa said again, this time a little clearer, clearing his throat.

"Haha, I am Nishikado Sojirou," he said waving at the girls and winking at them. That broke the tension in the room as all the girls swooned at him.

"Mimasaka Akira, nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Rui, are you sleeping again man, standing up?" Asked Sojirou quietly.

"Hmm?" Rui asked, sleepily. "I'm strangely really tired today." He yawned.

"Haha, it's cuz you haven't gotten your 15 hour sleep yet."

Professor Dumbledore said right at that moment, "time for the sorting!"

Q#$$&($#$$&&&$$&#$(!#$!&#$!#($!#$&!#$(&!#$(&!#&!#$(&!#(&!#($&!#(&!#($&!&!#&!#(&!#

**Author's Note:** If you have any ideas, feel free to include it in the review. This story is flexible and I'm open to some new ideas. I don't mind constructive critisims but please don't flame, because it's not worth yours or my time. REVIEW!! Thanks :)


End file.
